Timeline
This is a breakdown of the events occurring around General and all the events caused by him. The timeline here is broken up into stages and sagas. The timeline here represents the period between the expansion of Humanity from Earth to the Sharqoui Rebellion and the Insurrectionist Movements through the Human-Covenant War, the Return of the Forerunners, the Four Corner War, the Human-Nyx War, and the rule of The Overlords. If you have any further questions, each section connects to a new page that is far more comprehensive in its description. Stages of History In Question Expansion Stage 07.20.2080 - 03.15.2396 The Expansion Stage begins with the completion of Earth's first colony and its ensuing war for space that touches every corner of Human territory. * Colonial Saga (07.20.2080 - 03.19.2160): From Humanity's first extraterrestrial colony until the Jovian Moons campaign against the Frieden and Koslovic movements. * Interplanetary Saga (03.19.2160 - 05.28.2170): Far from the regulations of Earth, two rival factions attempt to wrestle control over the newly nascent mining colonies, forcing the creation of the United Nations Space Command. ** Jovian Moons Event (03.19.2160 - 06.29.2160): A fascist and communist group clash in a three month campaign that spreads the seeds for the Insurrectionist Movement that would plague Humanity for centuries. ** Rainforest Wars Event (06.29.2160 - 07.09.2162): Following the Jovian Moons Event, tensions continue to rise between the three factions of Humanity, erupting into the bloodiest conflict since World War II. ** Rallying Cry Event (07.09.2162 - 05.28.2170): The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is formed and the Interplanetary Wars draw to a close. The United Earth Government (UEG) is formed to oversee all the Colonies of Earth and provide assistance is necessary with the UNSC. * Slipspace Saga (05.28.2170 - 03.15.2312): A weakened Humanity manages to escape its fate with the invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine and begins spreading through the stars, hoping to forget the pain brought by the Interplanetary Wars. * Sera Saga (03.15.2312 - 03.15.2396): As the UEG finally stablizes after the Interplanetary Wars, a secret colony forms on the far planet of Sera, hoping to forget everything about the world they came from and the pain it brought them and the people of Sera developed a perfect society. Nascent Stage 03.15.2396 - 02.11.2525 The Nascent Stage relates to the birth of General, the rise and fall of Sera's civilization, the Sharqoui Rebellion, and the induction of all the children into the Spartan-II Program. * Patriarchs Saga (03.15.2396 - 09.04.2487): The Sharquoi Rebellion shakes the foundations of the Covenant and powerful leaders are forged, the discovery of Imulsion on Sera sparks the Pendulum Wars and the end of Sera's peace, and General is born. * Locust Saga (09.04.2487 - 02.10.2504): Humanity's first true threat arises on Sera in the form of the Locust and heroes rise amidst the quagmire. ** Emergence Day Event (09.04.2487 - 10.28.2488): On September 4, 2487, Sera's Pendulum Wars ends inexplicably as the Locust emerge from underground, killing and destroying everything that stands in their way. ** Hammer of Dawn Event (10.28.2488 - 06.16.2501): Humanity responds to the Locust aggression by denying them every asset on the planet using scientist Adam Fenix's ultimate weapon: the Hammer of Dawn. Ninety-percent of the planet's surface is glassed. The Locust continue to survive, and the Human-Locust War continues as Adam's son, Marcus is imprisoned for abandoning his post to save his father. ** Lightmass Offensive Event (06.16.2501 - 07.02.2501): Marcus Fenix is released from prison and participates in using the Lightmass Bomb in the hopes of destroying the Locust, but only the Outer Hollow is destroyed. ** The Sinking of Jacinto Event (07.02.2501 - 11.21.2502): The Locust regroup en masse, and Humanity makes the decision to destroy their last safe haven on Sera, flooding the Inner Hollow and scattering the Locust. It is during the destruction of Jacinto that Humanity learns that the Locust weren't just being aggressive for no reason: they were running. From the Lambent. ** The Lambent Event (11.21.2502 - 02.10.2504): The Lambent overrun the planet now that the Locust are no longer keeping them contained underground. Marcus Fenix discovers that his father, Adam Fenix has been the prisoner of the Locust in an attempt to cure the Locust of lambency, and on February 10, 2504, Adam Fenix reveals his plan to destroy both the Locust and the Lambent, all of which were formed by the Imulsion. His plan succeeds, but he dies in the process. Sera is once again at peace, but totally ruined. * Abandonment Saga (02.10.2504 - 09.24.2517): With Sera in ruins, the survivors escape, fleeing the shattering planet to various points across the stars. John-117 is born on Eridanus-II to Marcus Fenix. * Insurrection Saga (09.24.2517 - 02.11.2525): John-117 and the other children of the Spartan-II program are inducted into the program by Catherine Halsey and trained to be Spartans. Covenant Stage 02.11.2525 - 03.03.2553 The Covenant Stage begins with the destruction of Harvest by the Covenant and relates to the discovery of the Halo Installations, the Flood and Humanity's war with the Covenant. * Harvest Saga (02.11.2525 - 02.04.2531): Humanity makes first contact with the Covenant and Harvest is glassed as the Human-Covenant War begins. * Apex Saga (02.04.2531 - 02.25.2531): Humanity begins to fight back against the Covenant and the Spirit of Fire stops the release of a fleet of Forerunner ships. ** Harvest's Relic Event (02.04.2431 - 02.09.2531): Humanity finally retakes Harvest but only because the Covenant raid a Forerunner relic hidden under its surface. ** Arcadia Event (02.09.2531 - 02.23.2531): The Spirit of Fire follows the Covenant to Arcadia after interpreting a Forerunner message, only to find more ruins and more clues. ** Apex Event (02.23.2531 - 02.25.2531): The Spirit of Fire follows the clues to a Forerunner Shield World and destroy it to prevent a Flood outbreak, killing Ripa 'Moramee (General), and becoming stranded. * Reach Saga (02.25.2531 - 09.19.2552): Humanity struggles to stand against the Covenant as it sweeps across the stars and ends with the destruction of Humanity's fortress world of Reach. ** Glassing Event (02.25.2531 - 07.24.2552): The Covenant glass world after world while the UNSC struggles to repel them, even though the Spartans are successful on the ground. ** Winter Contingency Event (07.24.2552 - 08.14.2552): The Long Night of Solace arrives at Reach and is destroyed by the Spartans of Noble Team. ** The Fall of Reach Event (08.14.2552 - 08.30.2552): The Fleet of Particular Justice arrives at Reach and the UNSC is forced to surrender the planet as it is glassed by the Covenant. ** Pillar of Autumn Event (08.30.2552 - 09.19.2552): The Pillar of Autumn flees Reach with John-117 and Cortana aboard and discover the Forerunner Halo, Installation 04. * Threshold Saga (09.19.2552 - 09.22.2552): After stumbling on the Halo, the crew of the Pillar of Autumn discover the Flood and John-117 destroys the Halo. ** Halo Event (09.19.2552 - 09.20.2552): The Pillar of Autumn arrives at Installation 04 and manage to regroup and mount a defense against the entire Fleet of Particular Justice. ** Flood Event (09.20.2552 - 09.22.2552): After accidentally releasing the Flood onto the surface of Halo, John-117 has no choice but to destroy the ring to stop 343 Guilty Spark from destroying all life in the galaxy to stop the Flood. * Substance Saga (09.22.2552 - 10.20.2552): The Covenant finally find Earth and John-117 assassinates the High Prophet of Regret, sparking the Great Schism, led by the Arbiter General Thel 'Vadam. ** New Mombasa Event (09.22.2552 - 10.20.2552): The Covenant finally locates Earth and in their attempts to flee end up leading John-117 to Halo Installation 05, but the city of New Mombasa is destroyed in the process. ** Delta Halo Event (10.20.2552 - 11.03.2552): The High Prophet of Regret is assassinated by John-117 as Thel 'Vadam is made into the Arbiter and destroys a group of Heretics living near the ruins of Halo Installation 04. ** Great Schism Event (11.03.2552 - 11.17.2552): Following the death of the Prophet of Regret, the High Prophet of Truth removes the Sangheili from the highest ranks of the Covenant, replacing them with the Jiralhanae, thus sparking the Great Schism, led by the Arbiter. The Gravemind of the Flood, living on Installation 05 seizes control of High Charity by using John-117 and the Arbiter. * Ark Saga (11.17.2552 - 03.03.2553): The Covenant Civil War, led by the Arbiter, begins as the Human-Covenant War ends and the Old Covenant is destroyed. The Forerunner Ark Installation 00 is heavily damaged in destroying the Gravemind and the Flood. ** Voi Event (11.17.2552 - 12.11.2552): The High Prophet of Truth arrives at Earth with the Forerunner Keyship and excavates the Ark Portal. The Arbiter and John-117 join forces just as a Flood-infected ship crashes into the city of Voi with a message from Cortana that the Gravemind has seized control of High Charity and is heading for Earth. ** Ark Event (12.11.2552 - 03.03.2553): The Prophet of Truth is killed by the Arbiter, ending the Human-Covenant War and the Installation 04(b) is activated, destroying the Gravemind and his Flood aboard Installation 00. However, in the escape, John-117 is declared MIA. General Stage 03.03.2553 - 07.21.2557 The General Stage goes from the end of the Human-Covenant War until the discovery of Requiem. * Sargent Saga (03.03.2553 - 11.25.2554) * Daeus Saga (11.25.2554 - 12.03.2554) * OMEGA Saga (12.03.2554 - 12.23.2555) * Four Corner Saga (12.23.2555 - 07.21.2557) Reclaimer Stage 07.21.2557 - 10.30.2558 The Reclaimer Stage begins with the discovery of Requiem, the defeat of the Ur-Didact, and Requiem's destruction by the Covenant Remnant. * Didact Saga (07.21.2557 - 08.25.2557) * Remnant Saga (07.25.2557 - 11.29.2559) ** Reclaimer Event (07.25.2557 - 02.29.2558) ** Parg Vol Event (02.29.2558 - 03.01.2558) ** Didact's Gift Event (03.01.2558 - 03.03.2558) ** Bounty on Crimson Event (03.03.2558 - 03.04.2558) ** Infinity Event (03.04.2558 - 03.05.2558) ** Halsey Event (03.05.2558 - 03.06.2558) ** Supernova Event (03.06.2558 - 03.07.2558) * Guardian Saga (03.07.2558 - 10.30.2558) ** Blue Team Event (03.07.2558 - 10.24.2558) ** Meridian Event (10.24.2558 - 10.26.2558) ** Swords of Sanghelios Event (10.26.2558 - 10.28.2558) ** Genesis Event (10.28.2558 - 10.30.2558) Zorona Stage 10.30.2558 - 08.30.2560 The Zorona Stage relates to the events of the Human-Nyx War and the resurgence of the Daeus while Cortana uses the Guardians to forcibly impose order across the Milky Way Galaxy. * Anguish Saga (10.30.2558 - 11.31.2558) * Nyx Saga (11.31.2558 - 02.04.2560) * ATOM Saga (02.04.2560 - 07.29.2560) * Emperor Saga (07.29.2560 - 08.30.2560) Rose Stage 08.30.2560 - 09.19.2575 The Rose Stage relates to the events following the Human-Nyx War and is relatively a calm time in Human history. * Creed Saga (08.30.2560 - 10.15.2560) * Council Saga (10.15.2560 - 11.19.2560) * Zeron Saga (11.19.2560 - 09.19.2575) ** Assassination Event (11.19.2560 - 11.22.2560) ** Kilzan's Gate Event (11.22.2560 - 11.30.2560) ** Tribunal Event (11.30.2560 - 12.31.2560) ** Millenium Forest Event (12.31.2560 - 06.15.2564) ** Oblivion Event (06.15.2564 - 09.27.2566) ** Marking Event (09.27.2566 - 04.12.2568) ** Example Event (04.12.2568 - 04.14.2568) ** Home Event (04.14.2568 - 07.23.2574) ** Zeron Event (07.23.2574 - 09.19.2575) Overlord Stage 09.19.2575 - CURRENT The Overlords Stage relates to the events following the arrival of the Overlords and the subsequent rebellion against them by the members of the New Covenant. * Draconus Saga (09.19.2575 - 10.18.2575) ** Landing Event (09.19.2575 - 09.23.2575) ** Heart Event (09.23.2575 - 10.09.2575) ** Mother Event (10.09.2575 - 10.13.2575) ** Bastion Event (10.13.2575 - 10.15.2575) ** Smoking the House Event (10.15.2575 - 10.18.2575) * The Long Day Saga (10.18.2575 - 12.05.2575) ** Phoenix City Event (10.18.2575 - 11.29.2575) ** The Long Day Event (11.29.2575 - 11.30.2575) ** Archon Event (11.30.2575 - 12.04.2575) ** Order of Orion Event (12.04.2575 - 12.05.2575) * Scattered Saga (12.05.2575 - 12.26.2575) ** ONI Event (12.05.2575 - 12.09.2575) ** Nightfall Event (12.09.2575 - 12.10.2575) ** Haven Event (12.10.2575 - 12.12.2575) ** Nascent Ascension Event (12.12.2575 - 12.15.2575) ** Zeroluxion Event (12.15.2575 - 12.18.2575) ** Awakening Event (12.18.2575 - 12.23.2575) ** Christmas Day War Event (12.23.2575 - 12.26.2575) * The New Covenant Saga (12.26.2575 - CURRENT) ** Vokyn Event (12.26.2575 - 01.13.2576) ** Yue Event (01.13.2576 - 01.20.2576) ** New Covenant Event (01.20.2576 - 01.30.2576) ** The Trial of Rose Event (01.30.2576 - CURRENT)